


When everything I'll ever do, I'll do for you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [21]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: accompanying my man to different interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Hear ye, hear ye "potential reader"!I MUST stress I wrote this with the percentage of exactly 0 in the intent to actually publish. This is solely 101% a "me" thing, but then I realized that I can't access it whenever I want if I don't put it here. Apparently ao3 doesn't have a "this you can post and no one can read it" policy, so if I'm out and about, frolicing, and get a hankering for it, I can't read it. And that's completely bullshite, 'cause I wanna have access to my shit ANY part of the day. WHENEVER I want.This is SO just for my own pleasure, I guess. (No, I KNOW) and also, if you haven't seen the four interviews I'm writing about - you're just gonna be confused.But sweet fuuck how I love Tim Curry, though! Man!So have a nice day, and see ya around.





	When everything I'll ever do, I'll do for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hear ye, hear ye "potential reader"! 
> 
> I MUST stress I wrote this with the percentage of exactly 0 in the intent to actually publish. This is solely 101% a "me" thing, but then I realized that I can't access it whenever I want if I don't put it here. Apparently ao3 doesn't have a "this you can post and no one can read it" policy, so if I'm out and about, frolicing, and get a hankering for it, I can't read it. And that's completely bullshite, 'cause I wanna have access to my shit ANY part of the day. WHENEVER I want.
> 
> This is SO just for my own pleasure, I guess. (No, I KNOW) and also, if you haven't seen the four interviews I'm writing about - you're just gonna be confused.
> 
> But sweet fuuck how I love Tim Curry, though! Man!
> 
> So have a nice day, and see ya around.

Marcia observed Tim quietly as he flopped down his chair with a little sigh.

"I know I'm late, Marcia, I'm sorry."

She put her glass of sparkling water down on the table, and smiled reassuringly.

"It's absolutely fine, Tim, don't worry about it. I just sat down myself."

"Oh, goodie." Returning her smile as he beckoned a waiter over. Ordering himself a drink before he got comfortable in his seat, "I was afraid I'd kept you waiting."

Marcia waved a dismissive hand in the air, like she often did, letting Tim know it wasn't anything to worry about.  
  
"How's Amy?" she asked as she had a sip of her water again.  
  
"Really well, thank you," Tim beamed without meaning to.

"That's good, Tim. It's nice to see she's having such a positive effect on you."

Tim didn't say anything, but smiled so sincerely it rubbed off on Marcia.

"I've booked you for a couple of interviews next week," she said and cleared her throat.

"You have?" Leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes."

Handing Tim a piece of paper, "One is for breakfast tv and the other three is just ordinary talk shows."

"It sounds absolutely fantastic..."

"It's a chance for you to promote 'Over The Top'. Among other things..."

The tone of her voice made Tim look up.

"I hope you told them I don't wanna talk about me and Amy?"

"I've been on the phone with them all morning, and I tried to explain to them about the situation..."

Tim put down the piece of paper on the table, and looked less than thrilled.

"I know how private you are, believe me, and I respect that Tim, I really do," Marcia said, "but there are a lot of people asking a lot of questions..."

"Oh."

"It's just that your relationship with Amy isn't really a state secret, and they're looking to beef up the ratings."

Tim sighed, "I don't see any reason do drag her through this circus. Yes, I'm dating a younger woman, and yes, I know that the press is salivating over it..." He stopped talking and struggled to find some words that made sense, "I wanna protect her, that's all..."

"I know you do, but you know how much the press and public love these things, Tim. It's what they live for."

"Yeah."

"And it's not just because of the age difference, but the press is having a field day with this, because it's_ you_, you know. The world is so used to seeing you solo, and I'm sorry, but you're subject to extra scrutiny now because of Amy."

Tim had a sip of his drink.

"But don't you worry. I told them the only way you would agree to do this was if they wouldn't talk about the two of you."

***

Tim drove home with more than his fair share of thoughts. He knew that the world eventually would caught on to him and me, and to be honest, he was a little surprised that it hadn't blown out of proportion long ago, and that he had been able to keep our relationship somewhat on the down low.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of me because of my age - far from it. He had just never liked having strangers prying eyes ogling his personal space. And that's the way he has always been. His career choice wasn't lost on him, but that was another ball game - that was him in character, performing either on stage or in front of a camera. His personal life and the way he chose to live it was _his_, and not something he would like to read splashed across the front page of a cheezy tabloid.

He had never really liked the whole "celebrity culture", and didn't attend gatherings or parties very often, and he had secluded even more since I came into his life - and that was because _he _wanted to._ We_ wanted to. Since he didn't feel the need to run around like his butt was on fire anymore, we had withdrawn together without even talking about it - it was just something that came natural for both of us. And he wanted to be with me. There was nothing in the world more important to him. But he still felt guilty that his work cast a light on me as well. A light he knew I didn't really want on me.

I was upstairs, changing the bed linen. Our amorous activity last night caused for it.  
Tim came walking up the stairs. I didn't hear him as I blasted Aerosmith, and sang along to it, but I saw his reflection in the full length mirror. I smiled. He always made me smile.

"Hey, baby, how was the meeting with Marcia?" I asked, turning down the volume.

"You're changing the bed?" he asked instead of answering my question.

"Yeah, well I have to. Especially after what we did yesterday...and the day before that..." Grinning as I tore away the duvet cover.

He chuckled quietly as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

"How was the meeting with Marcia?" I asked again.

"It was alright," Tim said and kissed my forehead. "She has booked me for a few tv interviews next week..."

"Oh..."

Tim sighed, "Yes, I know..."

"Do you think people wanna talk about...you know...you and me?"

"Marcia warned me that there are a lot of people asking a lot of questions...but I can't say that I'm surprised, really."

I laid the duvet down on the bed, "A lot of questions about...us?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Are they shitting their pants because I happen to be younger..?"

He chuckled, "Maybe, but I don't care about that. I think what they're mostly shocked about is that I'm no longer single. I guess they took it for granted that I always would be. I did too..."

I leaned into him.

"I don't wanna get you in trouble just because I'm in your life..."

"And you aren't. Trust me," he assured.

I sighed and looked up at him, "This will be the first tv interviews you do since we started seeing each other."

"I know, and I told Marcia that I don't wanna answer any questions about you and me."

"Is it really _that_ easy?"

"Well, I've found that most people just wanna talk about Rocky anyways, and as long as I keep blabbering about it, _that_ will hold their focus..."

I smiled.

"I know because of my work, you will be subjected to inspection and screening, and I'm so sorry for putting you through that. But there's nothing I can do about it, really."

"I know, Tim, and it's fine. We've managed to keep it kinda secret though, for some time."

"I like that you are my little secret, Ames."

Smiling contentedly from ear to ear, I stood on my tippy toes and planted a lingering kiss on his lips, "Me too."

Tim pecked kisses on my face as he embraced me.

"When did you say you were leaving?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest, knowing nothing but eternal love and protection in that moment.

"I'll fly to New York on Monday for the breakfast tv interview, and some other business, and then I'm coming back here on Wednesday to do three more interviews."

"I don't like when you go away, I miss you so much all the time."

He looked down at me, "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Won't that make them ask even _more_ questions?"

"Ah! I don't care. I want you there with me."

"Maybe that would be kinda interesting...like, we're rubbing it in their faces."

"See it like a symbolic middle finger, if you will," Tim grinned.

"Oh, you're so bad, baby."

***

Tim and I arrived in New York early on Monday morning for his appearance at Regis & Kathie Lee.  
And seeing I wasn't a morning person, I had slept pretty much the whole way and was trying my hardest to stay awake in the taxi from the airport.

"My god!" I yawned. "Is this what it's like to be a movie star?"

Tim smiled at me as he kept rubbing my thigh.

"I know you aren't an early riser, sweetheart."

New York was wide awake though and people swarmed everywhere.

Pulling the hood over my head, I snuggled into Tim, "I can't believe time even exists at this hour."

"Aww, baby." Wrapping his arm around me, he nuzzled his nose on my forehead. "Maybe you should stay at the hotel as I do this one, hm?"

I yawned again, "I think I will."

*

Tim only had time to check in to the hotel and leave his bag in the room before he had to head out again. Kissing me goodbye for now, he got in the taxi that waited for him to drive him to the studio.

Having done these kinds of interviews several times before, he pretty much knew how the whole thing would go down, and he _knew_ he would raise a few eyebrows and turn a few heads in regards to me and our relationship. But he didn't really care what people might think, I made him happy and he knew I was the right one for him - even though I am younger.

He sat in the makeup chair, reading a magazine when Kathie Lee came into the trailer. He saw her reflection in the mirror, and she smiled so sincerely.

"Hello, Tim!"

Tim returned her smile, "Hello Kathie."

Moving to stand beside his chair, she extended her hand.

"Welcome, we are so glad to have you."

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Nothing to complain about, thank you." She pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. "I'm so thrilled that we finally managed to land you here."

"That's so nice, thank you."

"I'm very curious by nature, so you'll have to forgive me, but the producers told me that you didn't feel comfortable with talking about your current relationship, am I right?"

"Yes, I would prefer if we keep her out of this."

"That's fine," she said and smiled reassuringly. "You probably know that we have our 'standard questions' already, so we're gonna ask questions about Rocky Horror Picture Show and your earlier work."

Tim nodded.

"And of course 'Over The Top', is the main thing on the agenda."

"Absolutely."

She moved to stand, taking his hand again, "We'll see you soon then, Tim."

*

Taping began about one hour later, and Tim felt on top of the world as he entered the studio. He had just gotten off the phone with me, and I had told him that I had taken a hot bubble bath, and were now moseying around our room in the complementary white robe which was too big for me, with nothing underneath.

"Oh, I wish I could be with you, baby," Tim had purred over the phone. "I want my hands to slide into the robe and slowly caress it off you..."

I shivered as a pleasant feeling ran up my spine when I imagined Tim's hands on my body. His hands which I regarded as protection and a shield from the world. Also what made my heart beat fast with lust as his fingertips slowly danced over me. Fingers and hands that kneaded and gripped, pinched and teased me, always showing me a maximum of pleasure.

"You go and do your interview, Tim, and then come for me," I had said, biting my lip as I grinned.

So naturally the taping had gone very smoothly, and he was so sincere when Kathie had asked, "So you're a happy man?"

He told me later that I had popped up in his head at that second, so he told the truth when he said, "I'm a very happy man."  
It wasn't just in reference to the garden and the L.A weather they had been talking about, it was because of me too, and that was obvious for everyone in the room.

Regis and Kathie had been a bit curious about this 'new woman' in Tim's life, and had asked general questions about me when the cameras turned off.

"So she's younger?" Regis wanted to know as he looked a bit excited.

Tim laughed, "Yes. Yes, she is."

"Ah, you got to love that. I remembered when I turned 50 I got a jaguar, it was very good for keeping me young up here," Regis said and tapped his finger on his left temple, while flashing a wide grin.

Tim chuckled, "Well, good for you, but it’s really not like that."

"Oh, please indulge me, let me live vicariously."

"All I can say is I'm a very lucky man," Tim said simply.

"You are," Kathie agreed. "She is obviously a good influence as you're positively glowing, Tim."

He smiled as he buttoned his suit jacket. He didn't it say it with words, but it was clear that he wanted to get out of there. So he shook their hands once more, and tried to excuse himself before getting even more entangled in their post shoot chat.

He was escorted to the trailer to pick up his things, and then hopped into the taxi that was waiting for him to take him back to the hotel and me.

I was lying in bed, watching the rest of the Regis & Kathie Lee show when he came walking through the door. Shrugging off his clothes as the door closed behind him.

"This whole thing about you and me, Amy, and that you are such a known secret, is making me very horny."

I sat up on my knees and bit my lip. Tim walked up to me as he worked the buttons on his shirt.

"And you look so incredibly sexy in that robe..."

Pulling the grey shirt off his shoulders, as he scoped me out through half lidded eyes. Eyes that burned with desire and lust.

"Are you naked underneath, baby..?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

I nodded, letting my arms fall to my side for him to glide his fingers under the gap at the top and find out for himself.  
He gripped the straps and roughly undid the knot, the fabric opened enough without exposing my breast, but the skin between them and all the way down my stomach, and my pussy was visible. He hummed as he checked me out. My little pussy which he had no sufficient words for, just an immense obsession, and that he loved to eat like it was the most exquisite dessert.

He breathed heavily and his gaze penetrated me as he placed both his palms on the little skin that showed and opened up the robe. His warm hands sliding it off my petite body, and it fell on the bed with a muted sound.  
I stood on my knees and I was completely naked in front of him. He took a contented breath, as his hand grasped one of my butt cheeks and then he shook it, before running the flat of his hand on me.

"Tim..." I whispered.

"Hmmm...."

Spanking his hand on me a few times, before he picked me up in his arms, and changed position with me, so that I was straddling him on the bed.

***

Tim had some business later on, and he was gone pretty much all Tuesday. So I took the opportunity to visit some friends that lived nearby.  
Tim was out of the hotel room early in the morning and he had been so swamped, we hadn't even spoken on the phone, but we finally had time together again that night.  
So we decided to have some dinner in the hotel restaurant and then turn in early, as we had a flight on Wednesday morning. I love how much time we spend together in bed, and we have no problem crawling under the covers at 10, whether it's a Friday night or a Tuesday, and we just talk and cuddle for hours. We both spent so much of our free time in bed, because we _wanted_ to. We _needed_ to. Withdrawing from the world and spend the time with what gives us most pleasure - and that is to just be with each other, to have sex and to be near.  
I have never felt such 'wholeness' with anyone as I feel with Tim.

Arriving in L.A again on Wednesday morning, we took a taxi to the first of his interviews. He had three booked for that day, and it would be a hectic couple of hours.

Tim was booked for a taping on Arthel & Fred to talk about 'Over The Top'. This time I went with him and sat in the greenroom. And I had been the subject of analysing from the moment it was made clear that Tim would bring a "guest" to the studio.

That I was Tim's partner wasn't lost on anyone, but they had also been made aware that Tim didn't wanna answer any questions about the two of us while being on the air.

Tim and I were waiting in the greenroom, and people kept coming in and out, chatting happily and a producer sat down on the well-worn couch to go over the interview with Tim.

"I've been in contact with your agent, Tim, and we had to cancel some questions due to it."

Tim leaned forward to have a better look at the piece of paper that was laid on the table, and the man beside him took out a pen and drew several lines over some questions that were not to be asked.

Tim glanced at me as I sat beside him on the couch, and placed a comforting hand on my lap and rubbed it affectionately. Then we shared a smile which was just ours, before Tim turned his attention to the producer again.

"Is this fine with you, Mr Curry?" The producer asked.

"Yes, that's fine," Tim answered and squeezed my thigh. "Thank you."

"Lights on in 30 minutes then, but we're gonna be needing you on the set in about 15, ok?"

"Yes, absolutely. No problem."

The man got up from his place and talked on his headphones as he left the room, "Mr Curry will come down shortly."

Closing the door behind us, Tim slumped back on the couch. Turning his head to look at me. I smiled sweetly.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. Tim placed his hand in my lap and closed his eyes.

"Good."

Then there was a knock on the door, and that was Tim's cue. He got up on his feet, and we were both reluctant to let go of each others hands. It wasn't until he absolutely _had_ to if he didn't wish to take me with him, that he gently released my hand, and placed his fingertips on his own mouth to kiss it slowly, then blowing it to me.

"Good luck," I said, smiling.

I had butterflies for some reason when I sat back to watch the tv screen on the wall that showed the studio, and the audience between takes, and how people scurried back and forth, and how cameras were being moved around for the ideal location. I saw Tim too, but he wasn't aware he was being filmed in that moment. He was standing behind a wall, straightening his tie, and looked like he was getting ready to go on. He was so beautiful it made my heart ache.  
Then there was a countdown and Tim put on a smile right before he came on, emerging from behind the wall to shake hands with the two hosts, who had an obvious Halloween theme going on.  
I watched him sit down and the interview begin.

I hadn't quite gotten used to see Tim on a screen like that, and it was very surreal. There was this man, that I loved with all of my being, and shared my most intimate secrets with, and who had told me all of his, and he was being scrutinized in front of a camera and was asked questions that he was supposed to answer.  
He was still every much "Tim", but I could detect he had some kind of a guard up, and when he spoke it was with a slight detachment.

I enjoyed watching Tim, and I had just fetched myself some coffee, when the door opened, and a young woman, no older than myself entered the room.

"Hi," she whispered as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey," I said and had a sip from my paper mug.

"I'm Jessica. Mind if I sit here while they're interviewing Tim?"

"No, be my guest."

Jessica perched herself on one of the arm chairs, gripping onto a clipboard like she had all her dirtiest secrets on it.

"I'm an intern here, and this is my second week," she said and smiled.

"Oh? Must be an exciting job, no doubt."

"It is! I'm doing this as a school project, I'm a senior in college and this is my final assignment before we graduate."

"Nice," I nodded my head a little and had a sip of my coffee.

"Very, I get to meet so many new people and it's a chance for me to network."

There was a laugh from the screen on the wall, and it caught both of our attention. Jessica sighed a little dreamily.

"Oh, boy, I think Tim Curry is so hot, don't you?" she confessed. "When I heard he was coming here I nearly had a heart attack."

I bit the inside of my cheek as I smiled, she clearly had no idea who I was or why I was sitting in the greenroom.

"Yeah, he can be pretty sweet on the eye," I said.

"I hope no one noticed as I snuck in here, but I was hoping I'd get a chance to meet him when he is done."

"I'm sure he'd love to."

"You wanna meet him too?" She asked as she looked a bit bashful.

I played nonchalant and shrugged, "Yeah, that could be cool..."

Jessica snickered and fiddled with her clipboard. And the next thing we both heard was Arthel saying, "And then there were groupies." And Tim replying, "Yeah, and I was still young enough." Before giving his trademark chuckle, the chuckle that always squeezed my heart and I smiled to myself.

I could see Jessica started to get a bit anxious and she moved to stand beside the armchair and a couple of minutes later Tim walked into the room, followed by the same man with the headset who had gone over the questions with him before the taping.

He noticed her right away and fixed his eyes on her, "Jessica, what are you doing in her? We need you on the set."

"Yes, sir, absolutely," she said nervously. "I was just taking my break, and I was just seeing if I could get Mr Curry's autograph before he heads out, and..."

"This is not a place for you to schmooze, Jessica, this is your place of work for the time being."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir."

Tim stepped in to her rescue, "It's alright, really," he assured the producer guy, and Jessica's mouth quirked into a shy smile.

I just sat back and watched the whole thing unfold, smiling from behind my paper cup.

"Ok, we need you on set in five minutes, Jessica," he said before turning around, not waiting for her reply.

Jessica awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I'm sorry for intruding, Mr Curry, but could I trouble you for an autograph and maybe a picture..?"

"Yes, of course, there's no trouble at all." He patted on his pockets, "I have nothing to write with, though." Turning around to me, "Baby, hand me a pen, will ya?"

Digging through my bag for something to write with, I could _feel_ Jessica's eyes stare at me while getting larger, and how her mind worked to decipher what Tim had just said.

After getting his autograph and a picture, she thanked him more than once, and then excused herself.

Tim sat down on the couch beside me and I curled up to him.

"I _knew_ what was going through your head when Arthel asked you to say a line from the movie! I knew how you vomited in your mind!"

He laughed a little, "I just wish people would just get past it and move on, you know. But I guess it's the movie that never will go away."

I put my hand on his, "I don't think it's ever gonna go away, Tim. You're so synonymous with it, that you'll just have to learn to live with it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...I just wish they could acknowledge the fact that I have done other things as well. I mean, I'm doing this mainly to promote 'Over The Top' but that keeps coming second all the time."

"You know how people are, they always just want you to rehash the same old things all the time. They're just closed minded, and _still_ ride on the wave of how 'shocking' Rocky was when it came out."

"I guess you're right."

"You opened such an important door, and now they can't imagine closing it again.

"You're so clever, my love."

We sat quiet for a moment, then I said, "I don't think Fred had a clue on who you were, though."

"Is that so?"

"But I _do_ understand what all the dick fuzz is about, though," I smirked.

Tim chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and just as he opened his mouth to answer me, there was a knock on the door.

"Tim, you have a minute?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Trying to suppress his sniggering while standing up to shake the hand that had knocked as she entered the room.

"I just wanna thank you for coming by..."

"Oh, you're so welcome," Tim assured.

"And I hope you don't find me inappropriate, but I was just wondering if I could get an autograph before you go?"

"Absolutely."

***

We had time for brunch before Tim had to go on The View with Meredith Vieira, so he took me to a lovely little diner, where I ordered waffles with blueberries, and _a lot_ of ice cream. Even Though I have such a tiny body, and I weigh only 97 pounds, I can still eat like a trucker. Tim loves that.

An hour later we arrived at the studio which recorded The View, but we had to take the entrance at the back, because Backstreet Boys happened to be booked on the same show as Tim, and the sidewalk outside was teeming with screaming, little girls who wanted to catch a glimpse of their teen idols. Some of them were crying as they waved their home made signs in the air, just craving the attention from the BSB-boys.

As soon as we entered the building, we were shown upstairs to the VIP room, and we were told to just chill out for a while. There were quite a few people in there already, some contest winners or something, because they all had BSB t-shirts on and looked very young and very excited.

I don't think any of them knew who Tim was, but that was inconsequential - as long as he was mine, I didn't care about anything else.  
Although Tim was very adamant about not talking about our relationship on public platforms, he never had any problems displaying his affection when we were out, he was proud that I was his girl, and he told me that all the time. And it wasn't always exhibited vocally.

We were sat in a large couch when Meredith Vieira came in the room to talk to the girls which were clumped up and were murmuring enthusiastically between them, probably changing Backstreet Boys memories and experiences. Meredith turned to us before talking to the girls and smiled so honestly, "It's no nice to see you, I'll be right with you," she said.

Talking to the girls, she told them that they were being escorted shortly to the greenroom for the meet & greet and then she turned to us and extended her hand to shake first mine, and then Tim's, before taking a seat on a chair next to the couch.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you."

She smiled so genuinely, and seemed so warm and sincere, I liked her instantly, and I actually felt very included in her "you". She made eye contact with me every much as she did Tim, and there wasn't anything false in her appearance.

"You two are just adorable!" she beamed at the image of me and Tim close together on the couch. "It's so nice to finally see you settled, Tim."

Tim chuckled as he caressed his thumb in a circle on my thigh.

"Yeah, who knew it would be this one who would catch me eventually?"

"I'm so happy for you." Clasping her hands in her lap. "Now," she said, getting down to business, "you're gonna go on before the Backstreet Boys performance..."

Tim nodded.

"And don't worry, I won't put you on the spot with horrible questions or anything like that," she laughed and waved a hand in the air. "It's just gonna be your standard interview."

"Sounds fine."

"And then we have a segment called 'Question Of The Day' which I very much hope you wanna be a part of."

"Yes, certainly."

"So is it alright if I take him with me now, Amy? We're doing some rehearsals before we go on the air."

Tim turned to me, "Is it alright, baby?" he asked as he flashed a big grin.

I scoffed gently and lovingly pushed him to stand.

"Of course, silly. It's why you're here, isn't it?"

Scrunching my nose at him as he placed his right hand on my cheek.

"Go and kick ass," I told him.

I was once again left alone in a unfamiliar room as my man was working. I didn't mind it though, I was just so glad that he wanted me to be a part of this, and that we could spend time together.  
I was curious about what he was doing, though, and I wanted to see it for myself, rather than just watching him on a screen. So I poured myself a coffee in a takeaway cup and made my way down the corridor to experience the interview live.

I found a spot on the set where I could hide away, and watch him without the risk of being filmed. I spotted Tim in the far end of the room, he was standing with a group of people, and they were talking and laughing.  
I crouched down with my back against a pillar when a man came up to be and asked me what I was doing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, and shot up on my feet. "I was just waiting for my boy..." I stopped talking, because I knew it wasn't likely he would believe me. He probably thought I had bribed a delivery guy to let me in so that I could to meet the Backstreet Boys.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm with him...Tim..." I explained and waved a hand in the air.

It took about two seconds for him to catch on, and then he covered his hand in front of his opened mouth, "You're his current flavour, arentcha?" he exclaimed and pointed in my direction. "I've heard about you, although I had no idea you'd look like _this!_"

"Like 'this'?! What do you mean?" I asked, not feeling as offended as I should have when I saw his facial expression.

"Giiirl, you're gorgeous!"

I laughed and found that I subtly drew myself up to my full height hearing this.  
He came and stood in front of me.

"I'm Jake, I'm a script supervisor," he told me as he extended his hand to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm Amy...I'm Tim's...flavour..." I said and made a little face.

He leaned into me, and whispered when he said, "I probably shouldn't say this, but you have landed yourself _such_ an incredible hunk, girl. Tim has always been considered our most eligible bachelor, and we are all _so_ jealous of you."

I made a face again, probably the same as the one I just pulled.

"Girl, I have to dash for the taping," he said and put his hand on my upper arm. "But you can watch it from here, if you promise not to make a peep."

I loved the fact that he already spoke to me like we were old buds, and I put my hands up in front of myself when I said, "Oh, don't worry. I'll be quiet as the dead."

*

I was leaning against a wall with my arms folded over my chest, meeting Tim's gaze as he came from the 'Question Of The Day' bit. He saw my smiling face and gave me a little wave as he made his way towards me.

"Hello, darling." Putting his arms around my waist, he dragged me along to the VIP room as he spoke. "Did you watch the interview from here?"

"I did."

He looked at me and he smiled so warmly.

"'Plain and chubby', though baby? My heart melted when I heard that."

He laughed softly, and I draped my arms around his middle and snuggled into him as we walked up the stairs.

"You are so modest, tho."

"How do you mean?"

"Meredith asked you such a a specific question, and you cleverly dodged it..."

It looked like Tim was thinking for a second. So I said, "I would pay too, you know..." And nudged his side. That seemed to make him catch on.

"But who wants to hear me say 'yeah, I'm extraordinary seductive, and I know it, so hire me to play the bad ones?'"

I gave a loving snort.

"And besides, I don't care what everyone else think about me as long as_ you_ think I'm pretty." Pinching my side as he scrunched his nose at me.

I smiled widely and fell into his arms, "Oh sweetie, you're the prettiest boy I know!"

*

Tim was asked to stay behind to sign some autographs and meet some fans, and it would all take place in the VIP room. I told him I needed some air, and that I would wait for him at the café across the street from the recording studio.

He was done 25 minutes later, and I was so deeply engrossed in my magazine that I jumped when I felt a pair of hands from behind, sliding over my neck and down my chest, and then up again to massage my shoulders.  
Looking up at him, I met his smiling and beautiful face, and I knew in that moment that that was all I needed for the rest of my life. My fingers gently run over the fabric on his sweater, and I found myself humming with gratitude when he bent down and kissed me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, and he took my hand as we strolled to the cab that would take us to Tim's last interview for the day - an appearance at Sinbad's talkshow; Vibe.  
Tim told me in the car as the first interview with Meredith Vieira was done, she had leaned in and whispered, "Congratulations, Tim, you can consider yourself a lucky man, Amy's a lovely girl."

"Aww, how sweet of her."

***

It was about three in the afternoon when we drove into the lot of the Sinbad show, and we were greeted by a man who looked like he took his job a little _too _serious, and he didn't say very many words as he escorted us through the double doors and into the recording studio right away.  
Sinbad was standing with his back against us and seemed to discuss something with a member of the crew. Then someone nudged him and he turned around to us.

"Eeey, there's the man! There he is!"

Walking up to us, he held out his hand to shake Tim's then mine, and Tim happily introduced me as his girl. Neither of us had ever like the word 'girlfriend or boyfriend' because it sounded like we were in the 4'th grade and had just discovered that we can hold hands. And since we aren't engaged or married, he can't call me 'wife or fiancée'.

"So happy to meet you, buddy. I'm a big fan."

"Oh, that is so nice. Thank you."

The studio was empty, so we took a seat in the first row of where the audience were gonna sit later, to go over the events of the afternoon.

"Now, seeing it's Halloween, we kinda have this thing were all the guest that come on today will wear something 'Halloweeny' you know. And we have a black cape for you if you would like to come out in it?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Oh, awesome, man! We also have a red tie if you want, to match the colour on the inside of the cape. It's gonna look totally badass when you come out."

Tim smiled.

"You can absolutely take it off once you sit down, you know," Sinbad assured. "It's just that the audience always seem to get an extra kick when the guests indulge in the spirit of Halloween."

"And we all know you can rock a cape like you're getting paid for it, baby!" I said and squeezed his upper arm.

Both Sinbad and Tim chuckled, and there was a brief discussion about how the rest of the interview would go down. A few minutes later, they shook hands again, and Sinbad stood up.

"Y'all hungry by the way? 'Cause we have filled the dressing room with candy and snacks, so help yourself."

I had a slight hankering for some licorice, and hoped I would find some in the back.

"Anyways I gotta run," Sinbad said and waved his hand in the air. "But I'll see you before we start shooting, alright buddy?"

"Yes absolutely."

Tim stood up also and held out his hand to me, "Shall we, my dear?"

We made our way to the dressing room backstage, and it was like a scene from a movie in there. The walls were covered with big spiders in black paper, and webs clung from every object. The room was dimly lit, and the only light, really, came from a big cauldron that was placed in the middle of the room and had fake brew bubbling away and loads of candy around it. On the couches were pillows with ghosts and witches, and plush toys in forms a gargoyles and serial killers from movies. There was even a pillow with Frank N Furter's face on it.

"I'm gonna rest my back against him," I said as I grabbed the pillow and plopped down one of the couches and took a bite of a candy strap. Grinning contentedly.

Tim scoffed and pretended to take offence, "A malnourished, skinny, confused scientist. Be my guest."

"Aww, baby!"

"His body can't shield you like I can. He's all skin and bones."

Tim sat down next to me, and I cuddled up to him and ran my hand over his exquisite, lovely belly.

"He _is_ just skin and bones. You know how I love it when I have something to grab a hold to." Winking at him before leaning my head against his shoulder.

Tim reached over and tangled his hand in the back of my hair, as he gave my forehead a kiss. I sighed a little and closed my eyes.

"It's been a long day."

"Oh, this is nothing, love," he assured. "I've had much worse."

"But I'm not used to all of this. The closest thing I ever come to my own 'fame' is at the club when I sing, and nailing it every time." Laughing softly at my own conceited words. "But I also happen to _know_ no one wants to interview me just because I take the house down, you know. Or record me."

Tim hummed, "Are you sure?"

I lifted my head of his shoulder, and gave him a puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"

He smiled knowingly, "Nothing, love. I was just thinking out loud..."

"Hmm."

I rested my head on his shoulder again.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"I can't take anymore coffee. I've had way too much already, my fingertips are so warm."

Tim laughed softly, "How about a soft drink?"

Pointing at a little fridge on top of a table.

"Yeah, sure."

Tim got up to fetch me a can of coke, opening it and taking a gulp as he sat down, making him accidentally spill some on his red tie, and it made a big stain.

"Damn," he hissed as he got up on his feet again. Taking it off to run it under a faucet. "It's completely ruined now."

He looked at his wrist watch. There was about 20 minutes before they would start taping.

"I'm gonna have to go to wardrobe to see if they have a spare."

"Ok."

As Tim exited the room, I slumped back against the couch and rested my head on the Frank pillow. Many thoughts raced around as I contemplated our last few days, and as I made myself comfortable on the pillow, I fleetingly thought how I didn't really like Rocky Horror Picture Show _that_ much.  
Tim and I were at a party once, and someone had insisted on watching it, which made everyone totally thrilled, except Tim. So no one had really noticed when we quietly slipped out of there and snuck to a guest room where we ended up having sex. That memory made my chest and stomach warm, and I smiled as I sprawled on the couch.

Tim came back a few minutes later with a silver tie.

"That's not gonna match the colour of the cape," I said as I sat up on my elbow.

"This will just have to do," he said as he tied it around his neck.

There was a knock on the door, and I heaved myself to a sitting position.

"Ten minutes, Mr Curry, we need you on the set."

"Yes."

Tim stood silent in front of the mirror for a few seconds, as he checked that everything was in order. Then he turned to me.

"Damn, you look good," I remarked.

That made him chuckle.

"Last interview for the day, baby,"

I sighed in mock-relief, "Thank god!"

He walked to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"See you in a bit, love."

Bending down to fetch the cape that hung over the arm on the couch. I grabbed the can of coke again, and sat down to watch his interview from the tv screen that was on the wall.

This interview seemed shorter than the other ones, and it felt like I barely had time to get comfortable before he was with me again. Even though he had claimed that the past few days were nothing, I could see a shift in his eyes, and I think he was a bit relieved that it was over. Because now we had two whole days together, two whole days where none of us worked, and we couldn't wait to get out of there, and hide away from the world at Tim's again.

Tim thanked a few people, gave back the cape and tie to wardrobe, then we ducked out of there. Stopping by the grocery store to pick up a few things, before heading to his house.

Stepping through the front door of his house, Tim turned around and wrapped his arms around me, pleased to finally have me to himself.

"Did you enjoy these past days, love?"

"I did!" I said and gave him a lingering, wet kiss. "But I'm relieved that _you're_ the famous one in this family, I don't think I could cope with it..."

I gave him a wide smile, and he pecked kisses on me.

"So...you're up for some ice cream or bed, hmm?" he asked seductively.

"Both," I answered, and made absolutely no effort to struggle as he grabbed the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head.


End file.
